crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
Extra Modes
__TOC__ In addition to Single Zones and All Zones mode, there are several alternate modes that can be done. Several of these modes are enabled by taking the staircases along the bottom of the character select room, or by taking the Extra Modes staircase in the lobby. Base Game Daily Challenge * An All Zones Mode run as Cadence. It can only be done once per day, but everyone that does it gets the same dungeon. Resets to a new dungeon at 12:00 AM (UTC+0). Entering this mode requires an internet connection. All Zones Mode (Seeded) * Same as All Zones Mode, except you can choose the seed. The seed determines everything that is randomized, e.g. the layout of rooms or the items for sale in the shop. Two runs with the same seed will generate the same way. Dance Pad Mode (Easier) * Easier version of Single Zone 1 mode. Fewer enemies spawn, the miniboss on the second level is downgraded (e.g. Red Dragon to Green Dragon), and you start with extra items. Most characters have their dagger upgraded to a broadsword and also gain a fireball spell and a heal spell. Some notes: ** Melody, Aria, and Coda, who are weapon-locked, gain Glass Armor instead of a broadsword. ** Eli and Dove, despite also being weapon-locked, do not gain anything extra (effectively only gaining spells). ** Dove does not gain the fireball spell, and gains only the heal spell. ** Aria does Single Zone 4 mode ( Single Zone 5 mode) instead of Zone 1. ** Aria and Coda still gain a heal spell despite it having very little use for them. ** Bolt, Mary, and Tempo have their spear/blood dagger switched out for a regular broadsword, which may not be considered an upgrade. ** Nocturna gets to keep her cutlass. As one of her spell slots is permanently occupied by Transform, she starts with Heal while Fireball is placed on the ground at her feet. ** Diamond cannot equip a broadsword, and continues to have a dagger. Story Mode * Basically three All Zones Mode runs back-to-back. The first run uses Cadence, the second uses Melody, and the third uses Aria. Dying means you need to start back from the beginning with Cadence. The Speedrun timer counts all three runs together. Despite what the name implies, this mode is actually best suited for experts rather than beginners. ** Nocturna is played first before Cadence. It is no longer possible to access the three-character version of Story Mode. All Chars (Except Coda) * Similar to Story Mode, except instead of three/four runs back-to-back, it's nine runs. You must complete one run with each base game character (except Coda, obviously), though you can choose to complete them in any order you want. Deathless Mode * Using a single character, complete as many runs as possible in a row without dying. The Speedrun timer is replaced with a Win counter, counting the number of times you complete the last zone. New in Amplified All Chars (Including DLC) * Same as All Chars, except it also adds the four DLC characters, for thirteen runs total. Coda is still not required. No Return * Deals 0.5 damage to the player every time they move to the tile on which they were 1 beat ago (indicated by a red square). The damage breaks glass equipment. Can be prevented (e.g. with the Shield spell). No Return (Seeded) * Same as No Return, except you can choose the seed. Hard Mode * All Zones Mode with several changes to make it harder. ** Two minibosses spawn on each normal floor and each boss floor. ** Most rooms have a special sarcophagus in them which endlessly spawns monsters. Each sarcophagus randomly chooses a type of enemy from that zone to spawn, then repeatedly respawns that enemy whenever it dies. Only the first monster from each sarcophagus drops gold. Sarcophagi can only be destroyed by bombs. ** Trapdoors never spawn. Hard Mode (Seeded) * Same as Hard Mode, except you can choose the seed. Phasing Mode * All Zones Mode with permanent phasing, as if wearing a non-removable . ** Starting equipment is unaffected, so be sure to find a torch as soon as possible. Phasing Mode (Seeded) * Same as Phasing Mode, except you can choose the seed. Randomizer Mode * All Zones Mode with randomized enemy attributes. ** Attributes include: number of hearts, damage dealt per hit, number of beats between actions, flying or grounded, phasing or solid. Some monsters also randomize behaviors; for example, bats (of any color) might move randomly or seek the player and they might be able to move diagonally. Randomizer Mode (Seeded) * Same as Randomizer Mode, except you can choose the seed. In addition the normal level generation, the seed also determines enemy attributes for this mode. Mystery Mode * All Zones Mode with all enemies and items replaced by question marks. ** Some ways to determine what an enemy is: number of hearts, movement pattern, audio cues (e.g. dragon roar), current zone. Watch out for enemies that share stats, for example Blademasters and Warlocks are indistinguishable until you attack them, so be prepared to either teleport or dodge. ** Some ways to narrow down what an item is while it's on the ground: extra numbers (e.g. an item with "x6" must be either cookies or magic cookies), price in shops, color of the chest it came from. ** Some ways to determine what an item is while equipped: the slot the item went to, the shape and color of a weapon slash, extra abilities (e.g. reload or throw), brightness of a torch. Armor is visible on the character and shovels are shown when a wall is dug. Mystery Mode (Seeded) *Same as Mystery Mode, except you can choose the seed.